Amortentia Vencida
by Tamesis
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando ingieres una poción vencida y el único que puede ayudarte es el profesor Snape? …Severus se encontraba tranquilamente en su despacho calificando los pergaminos de los alumnos de primer año lo que menos se esperaba era que alguien tocara la puerta. Los personajes no me pertenecen
1. Chapter 1

**Amortendia Vencida**

¿Qué sucede cuando ingieres una poción vencida y el único que puede ayudarte es el profesor Snape? …Severus se encontraba tranquilamente en su despacho calificando los pergaminos de los alumnos de primer año y lo que menos se esperaba era que alguien tocara la puerta.

La historia se me ocurrió después de leer un fic, no es igual, pero he tenido la inspiración después de leerla (en este momento no recuerdo cual era) . La historia será narrada desde diferentes puntos de vista, espero que les guste, que me dejen reviews y que por fa alguien me diga si las pociones se vencen porque de verdad tengo la duda.

Ahí les va:  
***

-¿Qué has hecho qué, Ginny?- Hermione dijo controlando su voz para no llamar la atención de las demás chicas en la habitación

-Yo no lo hice apropósito- se excusaba la menor de los Weasley- solo iba a mirarla y se me regó

-Está bien, pero debo ir a ver al profesor Snape- dijo poniéndose la capa por sobre la pijama. Eran las 9:30 de la noche, el toque de queda para los alumnos estaba a media hora de empezar, por suerte los prefectos pueden hacer caso omiso de esa regla, pensó Hermione mirando el reloj muggle en su muñeca izquierda.

-Pero, podría hacer que tengas el efecto con él- dijo Ginny con cara de asco. Hermione ignoro la cara de la pelirroja

-Ese es el menor de los problemas ahora- Hermione se puso sus zapatos y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a una confundida pelirroja sobre su cama ¿Qué puede ser peor que enamorarte del murciélago grasiento?

ºººº  
Pov Hermione

Tengo que tener mucho cuidado de no encontrarme con nadie y mirar el piso. Qué le voy a decir cuando llegue, cómo voy a explicarle que yo tuviera esa poción.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué está haciendo?- pude ver como su sombra cruzaba los brazos

\- Directora Mcgonagall- dije sin levantar la vista- yo mmm he perdido un pendiente de perlas que me dio mi madre, es muy importante para mí recuperarlo.

-ya veo, espero que lo encuentre pronto y que aun más pronto se encuentre en su habitación.

-Así será, directora

ºººº  
Pov Snape

Parece que todos los de primer año son tan estúpidos como el señor Longbotton. Dejé la pluma a un lado y me llevé una mano a la frente, por un lado me sentía agotado por todo lo que implica ser profesor, en especial el enseñar a los estudiantes ignorantes y sin talento; pero por otro lado, la tranquilidad de saber que el niño que vivió había derrotado al señor tenebroso y ya no tendría que llevar una doble vida me sirve para pasar el trago amargo.

El sonido de dos suaves golpes me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando abrí la puerta la leona sabelotodo estaba frente a mí, con los ojos clavados en el piso. Levanté una ceja en mi confusión a pesar de saber que ella no estaba observándome.

-No recuerdo haberla castigado, señorita Granger- le dije casi en tono de burla

-Necesito su ayuda, Profesor ¿me deja pasar?

Me hice a un lado más por intriga que por cortesía y ella entró. ¿Qué estará tramando ahora? Después de la caída del señor tenebroso, la leona fue la única del trío de oro que decidió volver a terminar su último año. Ella se sentó en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Bien, de qué se trata- pregunté en cuanto cerré la puerta mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y me quedé de pie a un lado.

-¿Las pociones se vencen, profesor?- nuevamente levanté una ceja

-En su último año debería saber que las pociones se pueden estropear con el más mínimo cambio en algún ingrediente, señorita Granger- dije en un tono de superioridad.

ºººº  
Pov Hermione

-Tal vez no pregunté correctamente- dije tragándome las ganas que tenía de discutirle- Digamos que tengo una poción y estuvo perfecta, pero no la he usado por 3 años y hace unos meses noto que ha cambiado, pues sus características no se mantienen- sentí rubor en mi mejillas, no puedo decirle que hablo de la amortendia. -ya ve que por ejemplo, la leche

-¿La leche?- preguntó

\- pues sí, profesor, verá, la leche se vence ¿a las pociones les puede pasar lo mismo?- en ese momento no supe que era peor. Si se vencían y la amortendia estaba vencida quién sabe qué efectos podría tener en mí y si no lo estaba igual tendría que conseguir un antídoto o al menos un tipo de catalizador para que el efecto se terminara lo más pronto posible.

-Realmente, no he sabido de un caso así, ¿Por qué guardaría alguien una poción que está lista para usar por tanto tiempo? Incluso las que hacemos en clase son desechadas o usadas en menos de un mes.- lo escuché bufar- Señorita Granger, que le parece si deja de mirarse los zapatos y me cuenta bien qué ha pasado.

-No puedo mirarle, profesor, me temo que la poción de la que hablo es la amortentia- le escuche bufar en un intento de suprimir una carcajada

\- Amenos que yo sea su más reciente pensamiento de deseo, no veo por qué se preocupa- su voz sonaba como si lo que acaba de decir le pareciera imposible sim embargo guardé silencio.-¿Granger?

-No me malinterprete, profesor es solo que ya había estado pensando en que necesitaba venir a verle lo más pronto posible antes de tomar la poción por error.

ºººº  
Pov Snape

¿Tomar la poción por error? Sin duda parece una mala broma, no es posible que la alumna más inteligente de su generación caiga en tal situación. Nuevamente me llevé una de las manos a la frente y me acaricié las sienes. ¿Qué hacia Granger con esa poción y por qué la había guardado tanto tiempo?

-Quien diría que la perfecta prefecta sabelotodo de Gryffindor tuviera problemas para encontrar el amor- dije burlándome de su situación

-Sabe qué, profesor, yo vine a que me ayudara no a que se burlara de mí, total no me siento tan mal, así que- en ese momento se puso de pie haciendo sonar sus palmas sobre la madera y me miró a los ojos, pude ver como claramente el brillo de ira de su mirada se iba opacando rápidamente y toda su expresión facial era de puro dolor, la vi llevarse la manos al centro de su pecho, pude escuchar un quejido ahogado.

ºººº  
Pov Hermione

-Sabe qué, profesor- ¿Qué había pensado al venir aquí? Era obvio que no iba a ayudarme. Después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra una diría que dejaría de ser tan… Dejé salir un leve suspiro- Yo vine a que me ayudara no a que se burlara de mí- me puse de pie apoyando sonoramente las manos en su escritorio y sin pensarlo le dediqué un mirada cargada de ira. Casi de inmediato sentí un frío en mi pecho y como si algo estrujara mi corazón, me llevé las manos al pecho en un inútil intento por calmar el dolor. Miré los ojos negros del profesor pero cuando intenté pedir ayuda solo un quejido salió de mi boca. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se estuviera desvaneciendo y luego todo fue negro.

***  
Gracias por leer, si ven algún error ortográfico no duden en decirme para corregirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Me temo que justo se me dio por publicar este fic cuando debo irme de viaje por dos semanas, así que me tome la libertad de subir el siguiente capitulo tan pronto como para compensar que no actualizaré la próxima semana ni la que le sigue. Ha´re lo posible por montar el tercer capitulo antes de irme pero no prometo nada.**

Yazmin Snape: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes de la historia.

Por suerte Severus había podido predecir que Hermione estaba a punto de desmayarse y en un suave movimiento la atrapo en sus brazos. Consiguió cargarla con dificultad, pues a pesar de que la chica no era muy pesada, al atraparla parecía más bien que le estuviera dando un abrazo, lo que no le permitía soltarla sin que se le cayera. La cabeza o más bien los pensamientos del profesor de pociones se encontraban dando vueltas sin poder explicarse lo que acaba de pasar y la pregunta de su alumna empezaba a preocuparle ¿Las pociones se vencen?

Definitivamente Severus nunca había escuchado ni leído nada por el estilo, ni se le cruzaba por la memoria alguna situación similar. Con un hechizo no verbal hizo visible la puerta hacía su dormitorio y con delicadeza dejó a Hermione en su cama. Le tomó el pulso y la escaneó con su varita, todo parecía estar en orden, como si solo estuviera dormida

-¿En qué nos has metido, Granger?- dijo en voz alta aun cuando sabía que la chica no iba a contestarle ni siquiera con un "no sé, profesor". Se masajeó la cara por tercera vez y echó su cabello hacía atrás. Necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que había pasado y la única persona que podía contárselo estaba inconsciente. Por un momento pensó en utilizar legeremens pero en su condición tal vez podía ser muy agresivo y causar daños irreversibles. Usar una poción vigorizante le parecía la mejor y a la vez la peor opción, si bien podría hacer que la gryffindor despertara también podía interactuar con la amortendia en su sistema y si estaba vencida. como su alumna suponía, quién sabe qué efectos podría tener.

Sin dudarlo más, Severus decidió dejar la magia en un segundo plano, al menos por el momento, y fue por un poco de alcohol para despertar a la chica con un sutil pero infalible método muggle. Tomó la botella y una vez frente a la chica levantó un poco su cabeza, ni siquiera se molestó en remojar un algodón sino que puso la botella de alcohol abierta directamente bajo la nariz de Hermione.

Hermione empezaba a moverse y Severus dejó a un lado la botella y dio un par de suaves palmadas en la su mejilla. La vio abrir los ojos y como estos se dilataban para acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación de su habitación.

ºººº  
Pov Hermione

-¿Qué pasó?- fue lo primero que me ocurrió decir al despertarme en lo que sin duda era la habitación privada de mi profesor de pociones. Me levanté con cuidado y me quedé sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Eso me lo dirá usted a mí, señorita Granger- por un momento no supe de lo que estaba hablándome, deje salir un bufido- Verá profesor, ya sabe que en primer año hice una poción multijugos tomando prestados algunos de los ingrediente de su despensa- Él asintió arrugando el entrecejo-Pues en tercer año yo tomé algunos ingrediente y con ellos hice la amortentia- lo vi cruzarse de brazos- sé que estuvo mal pero no pensaba usarla nunca, solo tenía curiosidad "¿Cómo es posible que para cada persona sea diferente?" pensaba yo y me dije como "tengo que verlo"- empecé a jugar con mis dedos- El punto es que la he guardado desde entonces y cada vez que extraño mucho a mis padres o algo así, me ayuda a recordaros y a sentirme cerca de ellos.- Él se descruzó y se sentó a un lado. Estuve en silencio un tiempo, sé que les borré la memoria por su seguridad, pero ahora todo está bien y solo quisiera saber dónde están. Sacudí la cabeza- Hace unos meses la poción empezó a cambiar de color, consistencia y olor, en un principio pensé que se debía al clima o algo así pero recordé que hice un hechizo de conservación que simula el ambiente adecuado para que...

-Al grano señorita

-Lo siento- dije avergonzada- Pero ayer... hoy... anoche... en fin antes de venir a verlo, iba a mostrarle la poción a Ginny, estábamos en mi cama con las cortinas cerradas comiendo dulces y tomando jugo de calabaza, cuando fui a buscar el diario con las notas del cambio de la poción, Ginny ltomo la poción y sin querer se le regó dentro de mi jugo de calabaza… no le di ni siquiera tiempo de decirme lo qué había pasado cuando ya me había tomado más de la mitad de lo que había en el vaso

-Ya veo- él me tomó la barbilla y me hizo mirar hacia donde él estaba- parece que ya está estable, necesito que me traiga lo que quedó del jugo de calabaza, el diario de observaciones y el frasco donde guardaba la poción- me soltó la barbilla y con el dorso de su mano me toco la frente y luego el cuello, me sentí ruborizar por toda la situación.

-Lamento haberlo mirado profesor- dije – por mi culpa estamos en esta situación

ºººº  
Pov Severus

Granger se disculpa. Tal vez si yo no la hubiera atacado con burlas seguiría empeñada en mirar el piso, probablemente tampoco se hubiese desmayado, así que cierto modo soy un poco responsable, claro que no hay forma de que yo lo diga en voz alta.

-No se disculpe, por lo menos yo puedo ayudarla, imagine está situación con alguien como Lockhart aunque bien parecido el tipo, no hubiera ni siquiera dado con el chiste de atraparla antes de que se cayera desmayada- dije mientras miraba sus pupilas dilatadas, ella se rió y noté que estaba sudando frío.

-Definitivamente usted es mucho mejor, profesor. No hay nada mejor que la compañía de una mente brillante, lo fisico se pierde con los años- yo asentí y me puse de pie para disimular un poco la incomodidad que me hacía sentir ese comentario. La observe llevarse unos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja y luego mirar sus manos- Sin embargo, usted, su belleza crece con los años y podrías hasta superar las barreras del tiempo- me miró con los ojos brillantes y su pupila ya no estaban dilatas. Sin si quiera darme la oportunidad de responder a su comentario, y menos mal porque ese derroche de admiración por su parte solo consiguió incomodarme más, la vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza y llevarse una mano a la unión de la nariz como si le fastidiara. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos los tenía nuevamente dilatados y me quedé mirándola fijamente.

-Profefor ¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó. Decidí no comentar nada hasta no tener más información, parecía que estaba empezando a evidenciar un poco del efecto de la poción.

-Está sudando frío- dije para explicar mi forma de actuar- así que la acompañaré hasta su sala común, no quiero que le pase algo de camino- ella asintió con la cabeza y se paró a mi lado, cuando iba a empezar a caminar ella se aferró fuerte de mi brazo derecho y descargó su rostro unos centímetros arriba de mi codo.

-Creo que me paré muy rápido

-En realidad no, todo se debe a la poción- empecé a preocuparme, nunca había visto que un filtro de amor causara tales efectos- Me temo que debemos ir rápido a su torre y regresar para hacerle pruebas, ¿Cree poder hacerlo?- Ella asintió y emprendimos camino a la sala común de gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Yazmin Snape: jajaj no es que haya decidido irme así para hacerte sufrir. Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia, me encanta que te tomes tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario (de verdad me encanta) pd: la otra historia no es con la amortentia es con una poción que Snape hace y como si hubiera embotellado el maleficio imperio, pero no recuerdo el nombre del fichay algunas similitudes en los efectos de la poción pero también hay diferencias marcadas.

Nerissa Nacreous: Casi no alcanzo a ver tu comentario antes de publicar este, gracias por comentar y por leer. Bueno yo nunca había publicado tres capítulos seguidos me gusta publicar uno por semana pero como me voy, entonces aquí se los dejo.

ºººº

Pov Hermione

La sensación de mareo no se me iba, además con cada paso que dábamos sentía como vértigo en mi estómago y eso solo era mientras caminábamos para salir de su habitación. Por suerte no tenía ganas de vomitar, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso pensar que en cualquier momento podría tener un encaprichamiento con mi profesor como para sumarle lo que sería vaciar el contenido de mi estómago frente a él. Alejé mi rostro de su brazo al entrar a su despacho. Empecé a durar si realmente iba a poder ir y volver hasta mi habitación.

-Se encuentra bien, Granger- me preguntó. Yo asentí, gran error, me sentí como cuando de niña solía dar vueltas y vueltas con los brazos abiertos y al detenerme (NA: si no lo hicieron de niños, los invito a que lo hagan) de repente el piso daba vueltas e intercambiaba lugares con el techo, sentí un poco de nostalgia, realmente amaba hacer eso. Mantuve los ojos bien abiertos casi intentando ni parpadear con la idea de que así se me pasaría más rápido, sin embargo me mantuve bien agarrada del brazo de mi profesor para evitar caerme.

El camino a la sala común fue bastante incomodo, sus pasos eran mucho más largos y rápidos que los míos y tuve que decirle un par de veces que no podía seguirle el paso, él asentía y bufaba casi como gruñendo pero no me ignoraba y bajaba la velocidad de sus pasos. Me sentí aliviada de que él conociera el camino a la torre porque tal como yo veía las cosas en ese momento, la izquierda y la derecha, el arriba y abajo parecían estar en todas partes.

Una vez frente al retrato dije la contraseña y entramos a la sala común. Ginny se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones y Snape me hizo señas de que no hiciera ruido al ponerse el índice sobre la boca, me dio la sensación de que estábamos haciendo una travesura tal como cuando solía romper la reglas con Harry y Ron, nuevamente tuve la sensación de nostalgia pero esta vez acompañada de ganas de llorar. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Yo no suelo ser así.

Tuve que subir las escaleras por mi cuenta, lo cual fue toda una odisea, no lograba calcular que tan alto estaban los escalones y casi me caigo una buena cantidad de veces, y aunque la pared no era tan buen sostén como el brazo de mi profesor resulto ser de gran ayuda. Caminé hasta mi cama, ahí seguían el frasco, el vaso con un poco de jugo de calabaza y el diario con las anotaciones. Lo primero que tome fue el diario y pensé en dejarle una nota a Ginny pero lo más probable era que no consiguiera escribir ni una línea recta. El frasco, por otro lado, al igual que el vaso me costaron un poco de trabajo pues cuando los iba a coger, realmente no estaba donde había puesto mi mano y tuve que palpar hasta encontrarlos, en el caso del vaso tuve que tener cuidado especial para no regar su contenido.

Salí de la habitación y apagué la luz. Me paré en el borde de la escalera y casi doy un grito, parecía ser eterna. Habia conseguido subir sin daños por pura suerte pero tenía la sensación de que a penas diera un paso más, bajaría rodando escaleras abajo- Profesor- llamé en un susurro- Profesor- dije una y otra vez hasta que se estuvo parado al pie de las gradas- no puedo bajar sin ayuda- le dije.

-Por como subía lo supuse- dijo sin susurrar pero a la vez en un tono bajo mientras subía hasta donde yo estaba. Una vez fuera de la sala común guardó el diario en un bolsillo de su túnica junto con el frasquito y llevaba en la mano izquierda el vaso con lo que quedaba de la amortentia y el jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué tan tarde es?- pregunté cuando empezamos a caminar hacía las mazmorras

-Alrededor de las dos de la mañana ¿Tiene afán de ir alguna arte?- me preguntó en un sentido sarcástico. Reí un poco

-Sabe que no, de aquí en adelante y por tiempo indefinido, solo estaré con usted, profesor- le dije casi sin pensar y unos segundos después me di cuenta de lo comprometedor que sonaba y nuevamente sentí arder mis mejillas "oh, no", pensé en cuanto la bombilla se encendió sobre mi cabeza- Creo que la poción está empezando a hacer efecto, profesor.- dije tratando de no sonar tan preocupada pues a pesar de saber que los efectos de la amortentia no son permanente, precisamente la poción que yo me tomé tampoco tenía las características que comúnmente le corresponden ¿Y si me quedaba así para siempre?

-¿Usted cree?- dijo marcando claramente el tono irónico, lo que me hizo sentir un poco más segura y esta vez no pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña carcajada. Hizo sonido de silencio y me llevé rápidamente las manos a la boca.

ºººº  
Pov Severus

Había hecho una pequeña broma o el mejor intento que yo era capaz en ese momento con el fin de que se relajara -Shhhh- dije cuando soltó la carcajada, se llevó rápidamente las manos a la boca soltándome del brazo y empezó a irse para atrás, la agarré como pude de la tela de la túnica- Granger no se suelte- le dije autoritariamente- Tampoco se ría- casi riego el jugo de calabaza por no dejarla caer a ella. Llegamos a mi despacho sin ningún otro inconveniente y en silencio. La acompañé a mi habitación y dejé el vaso en una mesa- Duerma un poco ¿Quiere té o algo para dormir?

-No, gracias

-Es un poco frío aquí abajo- dije mientras movía el cubre cama para que ella se acostara, con la mano le hice un gesto para que se sentará, ella lo hizo y le ayudé a quitarse los zapatos, también le recibí la túnica antes de cubrirla con la cobija. Me fije en su pupila dilatada y prendí la chimenea con un movimiento de varita, nuevamente me fijé en su pupila que ahora estaba de tamaño normal, lo cual me pareció muy interesante.-¿Le molesta la luz?- pregunté- es para hacer más cálida la habitación.

-No me molesta, así está bien, gracias, profesor- yo asentí. Me senté en un sillón cerca a la chimenea después de dejar el frasco junto al vaso y empecé a leer el diario de anotaciones.

 _Octubre 14_

 _Color: El brillo nacarado ha sido sustituido por un naranja claro más bien de característica opaca_

 _Olor: Césped recién cortado, Hierba buena y pergamino nuevo. (sin cambios)_

 _Notas: Sin comentarios_

 _Octubre 22_

 _Color: El color naranja claro ha sido sustituido por un gris brillante sin ser totalmente plateado_

 _Olor: Pergamino nuevo y césped recién cortado_

 _Notas: El olor a hierba buena pudo haber desaparecido a que ya no siento nada por Ron cuyo cabello solía tener ese olor_

 _Octubre 30_

 _Color: sin cambios_

 _Olor: Pergamino nuevo, césped recién cortado y manzana verde_

 _Notas: Se desconoce la razón de la aparición del nuevo olor_

 _Noviembre 7_

 _Color: El gris brillante ha cambiado a un color salmón brillante_

 _Olor:_ _Pergamino nuevo, césped recién cortado, manzana verde y canela_

 _Notas: Los olores manzana verde y canela están relacionados entre ellos pero se desconoce la razón de su aparición_

Me sorprendió gratamente ver el orden que llevaba y la clara y concisa descripción con la que documentaba los cambios. Quería terminar de leer las anotaciones pero los ojos se me cerraban del cansancio, cosa que casi nunca pasa. Dejé el diario a un lado y miré hacía mi cama, Granger parecía dormir sin ningún inconveniente y cerré los ojos.

Gracias por leer. Los invito a dejarme sus teorías de lo que está pasando.

¿Realmente la poción estará vencida o hay algo más?  
¿Quién además de Snape podría saber?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Como dije en uno de los capítulos anteriores, tuve que salir de viaje por asuntos el trabajo y pues no podía conectarme, ni escribir, ni nada de eso. Planeo publicar un capitulo por semana, los que poco a poco se irán haciendo más largos hasta llegar a un tope por supuesto. Espero que disfruten de este, aunque sé que será un poco tedioso pues no hay casi diálogos, lo importante de este capitulo son las diferentes observaciones que hace Snape para empezar a descifrar la situación.

Aura-von-Leau: ya me di cuenta que los dejé mal acostumbrados con esos tres capítulos seguidos, me gusta que te guste y mi meta es publicar cada viernes o antes si es posible

Adler: Me encanta que te encante, gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia

Steph: No sufras por el proximo cap, disfruta de la intriga, gracias por tu comentario, los reviews son como droga :D

tenshin anime: me alegra que te guste y que hayas tomado un poco de tu tiempo para dejármelo saber, espero que este cap tambien te guste:D

LigiaZepedaCerezoTulipan Sevmione for ever ;) jajaja me da risa porque no entendía lo de la pureza, así que leí el comentario como 4 veces y luego fue como una revelación de a qué te referías. Me alegra que te guste y gracias por tu comentario

Mary: Pues qué te digo, las relaciones deben trabajarse y gracias a unos efectos que tendrá la poción, él irá conociendo un poco más de Hermione que lo harán aceptarla desde otro punto de vista. Con respecto a la actitud del profesor, lo que intento estos capítulos es como un Snape preocupado y herido en su ego por no saber qué sucede, en parte el cree que tiene un poco de responsabilidad por haberla provocado y también por no poder ayudarla, pero tan pronto como sepa lo que sucede y como solucionarlo y se sienta como que lo tiene todo bajo control veremos otra actitud de su parte.

Yazmin Snape: jajaja esas cosas que dices. Después de todo lo que hablamos solo puedo agradecerte por tus comentarios y desear que lo disfrutes

****  
Severus despertó tan solo una hora más tarde y se sentía como si hubiera descansado las ocho horas requeridas, que por cierto nunca dormía. Se estiró silenciosa y perezosamente en el sillón y volvió a tomar el diario. Empezó a leerlo desde el principio, esta vez deteniéndose el 22 de octubre y dándose el lujo de mirar con un poco de desdén el nombre del pelirrojo sin saber muy bien por qué, realmente el pelirrojo nunca le había agradado del todo, pero leer sobre el afecto especial que le había tenido la castaña le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Sacudió la cabeza.

Sin duda la nota del siete de noviembre fue la más interesantes ¿Cómo sabía Granger que los dos últimos olores estaban relacionados y a la vez no sabía por qué habían aparecido o a qué correspondían? Sintió una gran necesidad por despertarla e interrogarla al respecto, sin embargo se recordó que solo había pasado una hora desde que se había dormido además, apenas había leído la primera hoja y tal vez la explicación estaba más adelante. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo y no pudo evitar deleitarse un poco con la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro y la forma en que las llamas del fuego hacían bailar sombras en él.

Era la semana del 8 de diciembre. La próxima semana los estudiantes tendrían sus vacaciones de navidad y eso lo tenía un poco aliviado dado que no solo la mayoría de los estudiantes dejaban el colegio sino porque también podría dedicarse a resolver toda esa situación sin ninguna interrupción, sin embargo, apenas era miércoles y no sabía cómo iba a explicar las ausencias de la Gryffindor siendo que ella nunca faltaba ¿Qué iba a decirle a Minerva? No hace falta tener mucho ingenio para notar la debilidad que tenía la directora por la leona. Seguro ya se le ocurriría algo... algo que no tuviera que ver con decir la verdad. ¿Qué pensaría minerva de todo eso? Seguro diría que es su culpa y la tendría encima a cada momento exigiéndole resultados y todo tipo de información como lo haría una madre sobreprotectora, solo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre. Soltó un suspiro resignado. Volvió a mirarla pues notó que se movía.

Hermione tenía el entrecejo fruncido, contrastando indudablemente con la calma que tenía hacía menos de media hora. Empezó a rodar aun entre sueños en busca de más comodidad se quitó las cobijas que la cubrían y se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza. Severus levantó la ceja, aparentemente tenía calor y le molestaba la luz que claramente le había dicho que no le molestaba. Se puso de pie y caminó hacía la castaña. Su pijama que era algo así como un enterizo o un vestido que le llegaba hasta medio mulso de un color lila claro estaba mojado en sudor, haciendo que fuera un poco trasparente y se le pegara a la piel - Qué suerte que no estaba boca arriba sino hubiera podido ver sus...- Sintió como si estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de la chica que estaba durmiendo en su cama y rápidamente dejó de mirarla como si verla le quemara los ojos; sentía como si le hubiera faltado al respeto. Caminó de nuevo al sillón con una mirada huraña y con un movimiento de varita apagó el fuego.

***  
Pov Severus

De nuevo en el sillón me di un pequeño masaje en la frente. Granger estaba en mi cama y era yo el que sentía que estaba en lugar equivocado cuando debería ser totalmente al revés. Decidí dejar la lectura del diario para cuando ella estuviera despierta para poder preguntarle todas mis inquietudes y lo coloqué sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones. Inmediatamente recordé la escena anterior y no pude evitar que el hecho de que Granger estuviera sudando me causara una gran inquietud. Para empezar estábamos no solo en la época más fría del año sino también en el lugar más frío del castillo, sin mencionar lo delgada de la tela de la pijama que traía y de paso clara y corta ¿Quién se creía esa niña para venir a verme en esas...condiciones? recordé nuevamente la escena de hacía unos segundos y me di cuenta de que tal vez lo de niña ya no le quedaba, pero tampoco es una mujer, puede tener la curvas de una pero sigue siendo una estudiante y no cualquier estudiante, es la insufrible perfecta prefecta sabelotodo de Gryffindor mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Rodé los ojos. Además estaba lo de la luz.

Suspiré entre resignado y frustrado. Volví a mirarla, esta vez estaba acurrucada en posición fetal y temblaba, me puse en pie de un salto y caminé hacía la cama ¿Qué rayos...? Granger estaba azul y sus dientes chasqueaban. Con un movimiento de varia encendí el fuego nuevamente y con otro acomodé las cobijas. Tardó cerca de cinco minutos en volver a tener color y en dejar de temblar. Me senté en el bordé de la cama, nuevamente la almohada estaba bajo su cabeza y no sobre ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cambió de calor extremo a frío en exceso? 10, 15 minutos tal vez. Nunca había visto nada igual y sin embargo tenía esa sensación de tener las respuestas o bien alguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo, riéndose justo bajo mi nariz.

La chica empezó a estirarse de nuevo conforme fue recuperando calor. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, aun cuando la luz del fuego le iluminaba el rostro -Buenas noches, profesor- dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Toda esta situación es un completo desastre, caminé hacia donde había dejado la poción con jugo de calabaza. Primero examiné el frasco que había contenido la poción durante todo el tiempo que Granger la había estado observando, estaba vacía. Olí el frasco pero no conseguí identificar ningún aroma. El frasco era totalmente inservible, así que tomé el vaso con el jugo y fui hacia mi despacho. Una vez ahí, vertí lo que quedaba en el vaso en tres tubos de ensayo llenos hasta la mitad y quedó tan solo un poco en el vaso.

Lo curioso de la poción, si es que aún podría llamarse así, es que olía como mi amortentia a pesar de no lucir como una, tal como la sabelotodo había descrito en su diario; y por lo visto parece ser que el jugo solo cambió la última apariencia que había adquirido la poción y no su consistencia. De cierto modo eso me aliviaba, no había algo como un poción vencida, pero si no estaba vencida por qué había tenido ese efecto en ella. Suspiré.

¿Qué es lo que tengo? Primero, la poción parece conservar su funcionalidad por otro lado, Granger no parece estar obsesionada con nada, así que lo único de amortentia que tiene este líquido es los olores que produce. Segundo, el cambio de los olores se explicar por los cambios de interés de quien la huele sin embargo, el cambio de apariencia es inexplicable al igual que los efectos que ha tenido.

Entré nuevamente a mis aposentos. Sobándome la cara con ambas manos. El sueño me había regresado por la poca luz, eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana y aún no había averiguado nada, ni siquiera había pensado en una excusa para minerva. Volví a mirar a la castaña quien para mi sorpresa nuevamente estaba sudando y tenía su cabeza bajo la almohada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? No había forma de saberlo.

Lo que quedó de la madrugada hasta que dieron las seis me la pasé observando los cambios de la chica, los cuales ocurrían entre cada 10 a 25 minutos dependiendo de si se satisfacía o no la necesidad de calor y luz o frío y oscuridad. Nunca supe si era mejor que dejarla morir congelada o atormentarla con el calor y la luz.

****  
Pov Hermione

Me moví con gusto en la suavidad de las sabanas y hundí mi nariz en una de las almohadas. Tenía un olor familiar y agradable que no lograba reconocer por alguna razón lo que me llevaba a pensar que no había forma de que fuera el que usualmente tenía mi cama o la de Ginny. Me levanté de golpe entre asustada y confundida, cuando abrí los ojos tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz o más bien a la ausencia de ella, pues casi no había en el lugar; pero no tardé nada en arrepentirme de sentarme tan rápido, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas y ni siquiera pude reconocer en donde estaba.

-Bueno días, señorita Granger- Un momento, esa voz. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron y con ellos el calor sobre mis mejillas. Estaba en la cama del profesor Snape.

Bien, sigo esperando sus teorías sobre lo que pasa y a quién carajos le van a pedir ayuda. Por favor déjenme sus Reviews para saber qué les gusta, si no quieren más capitulos de pura descripción si va muy lento, si quieren capitulos más largos aunque pueda que me demoré un poco más en publicar.

Gracias por leer :*


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ya entendí, no más capítulos descriptivos, no tenían que hacer huelga re reviews.

Yami2703: espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por comentar. :D

Yazmin Snape: Batallar en qué sentido? Ya sabemos que Albus es todo un loquillo vamos a ver si su aparición también nos ayuda un poco para que estos dos entren en ambiente.

Tenshin anime: Gracias por tu Review, supones bien, espero que te guste. Lastimosamente siempre serán el viernes, sábado o incluso domingo dependiendo de cómo este la semana.

****  
Hermione se quitó las manos de la cara y se acomodó el cabello para atrás, sentía las mejillas arder en rubor a causa de lo que había pasado hacia unas cuantas horas. Al menos el mareo ya se le había quitado. Miró hacía la pequeña salita en busca de su profesor, casi no podía ver nada. Sabía que era de día porque su reloj biológico la despertaba sin falta entre 6:30 y 7 de la mañana, incluso cuando era fin de semana. El fuego ya no estaba prendido y la habitación sin ventanas y con pocas lámparas estaba más en las sombras que en cualquier otra cosa.

Tenía un poco de frío. Se volvió para ver el lado contrario de donde había estado el fuego prendido y vio acercarse a su profesor. Él parecía recién salido de la ducha pues podía notar que su cabello estaba mojado y que tampoco traía puesta su capa ni la levita negra de infinitos botones; hablando de botones, la camisa blanca no tenía abotonados los primero tres, permitiéndole ver un poco del pecho de su profesor. Hermione sintió un calor interno que la hizo erizarse de pies a cabeza y tembló un poco. Al recordar lo que traía puesto se llevó rápidamente los brazos al pecho y los cruzo sobre su busto.

****  
Pov Hermione

-Buenos días, profesor- dije respondiendo su saludo con los brazos cruzados. La verdad es que ya me sentía mucho mejor, al final no había mucho de qué preocuparse, solo debía esperar a que se pasara el efecto de la poción. Ahora me siento un poco tonta por haber exagerado siendo que era algo tan simple- Lamento mucho que haya tenido que pasar por esto conmigo- apenas empecé a hablar agaché la mirada- ya me siento mucho mejor, solo había que esperar que pasara el efecto y…

-No sea ridícula, Granger- me interrumpió de repente- usted no está bien- yo lo miré confundida- Ahora mismo iré a hablar con la directora para avisarle que usted faltará a los últimos tres día de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad y que yo tampoco daré mis clases.- Pero de qué estaba hablando ¿yo faltar cases? Eso no va a pasar. Junté todo el valor Gryffindor para mirarlo al rostro y decirle…

-Se equivoca, profesor. Yo estoy bien- salí de entre las sabanas de su cama y me puse de pie para irme. Mis piernas cedieron tan pronto como tocaron la alfombra y caí al suelo. Gracias a la ayuda de mis brazos pude evitar golpearme el rostro y la cabeza.

-¿Decía algo, Granger?- negué con la cabeza. Se había agachado para ayudarme a levantar tomándome en sus brazos. Aparentemente aquello había requerido no solo de todo mi valor sino también de toda mi fuerza física pues yo no podía ni siquiera sentarme. Bueno si antes estaba avergonzada ahora lo estaba aún más. Él tuvo que cargarme como si fuera una niña pequeña- 10 puntos menos Gryffindor, por irrespetar y contradecir a un maestro- dijo una vez me había dejado sobre su cama. No podía renegar lo de los puntos, me lo merecía. La había sacado barata después de lo que dije.

-Lo siento, profesor- fue lo único que atiné a decir. Él asintió y lo vi caminar hacia la salida- Espere, profesor, por favor- él se detuvo y dio media vuelta- ¿Qué le dirá a la profesora Mcgonagall? Ella y yo nos encontramos anoche cuando venía a verlo, ella piensa que buscaba un arete.

-¿Esa fue la excusa que se le ocurrió?- Le oí preguntar con un notorio tono de burla

-Pero funcionó- le dije sonriendo

-Le diré que tuvo un pequeño accidente mientras buscaba su arete y como Poppy no está, que yo me encargaré de usted.

-Y ¿Cómo evitará que no quiera hacerlo ella misma?- le pregunté

-Le recordaré lo mal que se ve que la directora tenga preferencias por un estudiante- Bien eso era bueno.

-El profesor Dumbledore no es el único que tiene debilidad en lo que se refiere a su casa ¿no es así, profesor?- le dije

\- Cállese Granger, no sea insolente ¿ Qué es lo que que está sugirieron?- me dijo apretando los dientes y dedicándome una mirada de desaprobación. Decidí no decir nada más, ya había tentado suficiente a mi suerte- 10 puntos menos gryffindor. y no tengo que decir porqué- yo negué con la cabeza aunque con mala cara. - bien, ahora si me lo permite - dijo dando media vuelta para salir. Él parecía tenerlo todo cubierto pero yo... Oh no.

-Profesor, ¿Se va a demorar mucho? ¿Va a dejarme aquí sola?- le pregunté un poco nerviosa y él me miró con burla

-No le va a pasar nada, Granger. A menos que decida ponerse a husmear entre mis cosas.- sentí mis mejillas arder- igual ni siquiera se puede poner en pie, así que descanse, cuando yo regrese nos pondremos a trabajar.

-No es eso, profesor, y si- dudé un poco

-¿Y si qué?, hable rápido Granger no tengo todo el día- solté un suspiro

-Y si quiero ir al baño, o tomar una ducha- pregunté mirándolo con las cejas levantadas. La verdad es que en serio quería ir a orinar y tomar una ducha no sonaba nada mal. Lo escuché aclararse la garganta

-¿Quiere, mmm, necesita ir ahora, Granger?.

****  
Pov Severus

¿Qué era lo que esperaba Granger? ¿Que yo fuera su sirviente y salvador? ¿Que la llevara a todas partes? Nunca me había sentido tan incómodo en mi vida como en este preciso momento cuando ante mi pregunta ella solo asintió. Yo podía notar claramente su rubor, a ella tampoco le gustaba esta situación pero eso no lo hacía más soportable. Salí hacia mi despacho gruñendo. Busqué una poción vigorizante. Al regresar la vi tratando de incorporarse.

-No funcionará- dije mientras me acercaba caminado- Beba esto- dije abriendo el frasco y acercándolo a su boca. Esperaba que por lo menos esta poción tuviera los efectos comunes tan pronto como ella empezó a beberlo. Cuando terminó el contenido dejé el frasco en la cama y la cargué.- Puede tomar lo que necesite de mi armario- podía sentir su mirada- no creo que le queden muchas cosas- dije mientras levantaba un poco las comisuras de mis labios tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Abrí la puerta del baño y encendí la lámpara de adentro con un hechizo no verbal.

-Profesor- la miré, tenía los ojos dilatados, no tanto como en la oscuridad pero no deberían estar tan dilatados- yo lo…

-Granger debe dejar de disculparse y agradecerme, solo hago lo que me corresponde ¿Está claro?- ella asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas-Ponga sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sosténgase- Ella hizo lo que le dije. La abracé con fuerza con mi brazo derecho justo por debajo del busto, me incliné hacia abajo y dejé sus piernas libres de mi brazo izquierdo para que tocaran el piso. Bajé mi brazo derecho más hacía su cintura y presioné mi brazo izquierdo sobre su espalda para que se apoyara sobre mi cuerpo. La sentí temblar ¿Miedo?- ¿Cree poder sostenerse, Granger?

-No lo sé- dijo casi en un susurro

-¡Quién lo diría! Una respuesta que por fin no tiene.- dije burlándome. Esa respuesta era todo un milagro salido de su boca. Sonreí un poco.- Suélteme de a poco, yo no la dejaré caer y no la soltaré hasta que me diga que puede sostenerse. Ella hizo tal como le dije, era extraño que no me discutiera y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, me hacía falta su actitud gryffindor.

-Ya puede soltarme, profesor. La poción me ha tenido efecto.- dejé de sostenerla aunque con un poco de recelo. La miré seguía con sus ojos dilatados, por alguna razón eso no me daba buena espina y nuevamente sentía que tenía la solución a la situación frente a mí.

-Bien, iré a ver a Minerva- le dije- Como le he dicho puede tomar lo que necesite de mi armario- dije mientras señalaba al mueble junto al estante de libros- por su bien no se acerque a mi biblioteca- ella asintió- Hay toallas limpian en el gabinete bajo el lavamanos, por si quiere asearse.- no espere su respuesta y dando media vuelta caminé rápido haciendo ruido solo con el silbar de mi capa.

Llegué en unos 15 minutos a la oficina de Minerva y entré.

-Oh, Severus, te esperaba, no te molestes, Albus ya me lo ha contando todo- Levanté una ceja y miré el retrato del antiguo director, quién aprovechó que su sucesora estaba dándole la espalda para guiñarme el ojo. ¿Qué se traía ahora entre manos?- Los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar, y no te preocupes por tus clases, Severus. Solo ayuda a la señorita Granger a recuperarse.

Tenía de repente la sensación de estar en un universo paralelo ¿Qué acababa e pasar? Una vez salió puse un hechizo de silencio y me acerqué al cuadro donde Dumbledore me sonreía. Algo no está bien.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Eso no es importante ahora, cuéntame bien que es lo que ha pasado-Empecé a relatarle los sucesos a Albus, comentarle los que había visto y lo que había leído del diario. Él solo asentía y de vez en cuando hacía una pregunta.

-¿Es grave?

-Puede serlo, Severus, no hay forma de saberlo con certeza. Creo que esto solo ha pasado un par de veces, así que no hay mucha información.

-Y ¿qué es? ¿En serio es algo como una poción vencida?- Pregunté para estar seguro

-Realmente no sé si alguna vez se ha vencido una poción y es una excelente pregunta pero esto es diferente. Verás, Severus, en todo lo que hacemos dejamos un poco de nosotros, es como si parte de nuestra voluntad, carácter, sueños y miedos se quedara ahí, en especial las cosas que hacemos con cariño. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger preparó esa poción con el mismo amor que disfruta de todo aquello que le proporciona un aprendizaje, tanto que ni siquiera pensaba en usarla.- Aun no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sugiriendo así que le hice señas de que continuara- Todo el tiempo que la tuvo, sin usar y que acudía a ella por su aroma, Granger alimentó la poción con su propió ser.

-De ahí los cambios, supongo que al principio fueron tan pequeños que no los notó- lo vi asentir- ¿Pero y los efectos?

-En algún punto, la señorita Granger debió haber depositado cada parte de sí en un anhelo, lo hizo tan fuerte que la poción cambió para que al beberla pudiera cumplir ese anhelo.

-Imposible.

-No, es posible. Siéntate muchacho te contaré como fue que se creó el felix felicis

****  
Bien lo admito este no es más largo que el anterior pero tienen casi la misma extensión, si le quitamos la respuesta a sus reviews y la intro. Espero que les guste y que comenten sus ideas. ¿Están confundidos? ¿Les gusta la forma que va tomando? El proximo capitulo va a ser un poco más revelador.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Saben que miré el conteo final del capítulo anterior y si tenía más que el pasado así que… :P de cierto modo, les cumplí, no solo con la entrega sino también con la extensión del capítulo.

Yazmin Snape: jaajaja lo siento pero no más spoiler, es un punto en donde debo decisiones que puedo cambiar justo cuando este escribiendo así que no puedo. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo.

Sara: Que bien que te guste, espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y gracias por tu comentario :*

tenshin anime: :D Escribir este capitulo requirió un poco de investigación para construir la explicación espero que te halla gustado.

Les voy a pedir que si ven que he dejado algo sin responder con la expliación de Albus me lo dejen saber para resolverlo a lo largo de la historia, ya ven que hay cosas que se le pueden pasar a uno.

****  
Hermione se quedó perpleja frente a la "huida" de su profesor. Por un momento era muy amable y cuidadoso y de repente se alejaba, se comportaba huraño y volvía a menospreciarla. Recordó lo que él le había dicho hacía unos segundos "solo hago lo que me corresponde" ella asintió y se decidió a no prestarle demasiada atención.

Tomó la ducha dejando recorrer el agua tibia por su cuerpo, se le relajaron los músculos y cuando su cabello estuvo lo suficientemente mojado, sus crespos se domesticaron. Pasó el jabón por su cuerpo sintiéndose una afortunada intrusa. Nunca había esto en los aposentos de la profesora Mcgonagall y se podría decir que eran amigas ¿Quién diría que terminaría justamente en los aposentos del único profesor que la odiaba en todo el colegio?

****  
Pov Severus

-¿Sabes quién fue el creador del Felix felicis?- pero que pregunta

\- Claro que lo sé- le dije casi como si la pregunta fuera un insulto- Fue Zygmunt Budge

-Bien, pero ¿Sabes cómo lo hizo?

-Sabes que no, nadie lo sabe realmente porque lo que él cuenta suena muy similar a cuando se está bajos los efectos de la poción- algo dentro de mi cabeza empezó a hacer click

-Así es, y ¿por qué crees que fue eso?

-Creí que había dicho que iba a contarme la historia, señor, no que iba a ponerme a construirla de la nada- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Está bien, Severus- dijo sonriéndome- Zygmunt estuvo trabajando en la elaboración de una poción que potenciara esa autoconfianza que permitiría a los magos aprovechar sus habilidades y tomar las mejores decisiones para lograr sus objetivos "suerte liquida" que buen sobrenombre- se movió un poco en su cuadro y yo me acerqué- El punto es que después de muchos intentos fallidos consiguió hacer que los ingredientes, el clima, el tiempo de reposo y todo fuera el indicado pero ¿cómo lo hizo?- seguí su discurso con cuidado para poder empezar a encajar algunas piezas de todo este rompecabezas- Bien, antes de conseguirlo realmente, también pensó haberlo logrados antes y en muchas ocasiones pero dime ¿Cómo se sabe si una poción recién creada funciona, Severus?- dudé un poco

-La única forma es probándola- dije

-Así es, pero Zygmunt estaba muy asustado para hacerlo ¿Y si lo que consigo es matar a alguien? ¿Y si embotellé la mala suerte? Pensaba. Lo que supongo es que al igual que la señorita Granger, él mantuvo la poción intacta por mucho tiempo, tal vez no tres años, pero si el necesario como para cargarla del suficiente deseo como para que ésta cambiara en pro de su más profundo anhelo: embotellar la buena suerte

-¿Cómo sabe que eso…?- empecé

-¿Que ocurrió así?- yo asentí y el dejó salir un suspiro- Tuve la oportunidad de conseguir su bitácora de investigación, pues también tuve curiosidad sobre su historia- No estaba realmente convencido de que lo que me decía tuviera sentido pero era mejor que nada-Así que cuando tuvo el valor suficiente para probar la poción, ésta misma tuvo la utilidad de una felix felicis sin serlo.

-¿Qué hay del efecto de la poción? ¿Le duró los seis meses que requiere la preparación?- Pregunté escéptico

-Así fue, hasta que la poción no cumpla su objetivo el efecto no se acaba-eso quiere decir que si a Granger le pasó lo mismo que Zygmunt, estará presentando todo tipo de síntomas hasta que la poción le haga hacer lo que ella quería.

-Así que solo debo darle a Granger un poco de felix felicis para que …

-No, muchacho- dijo interrumpiéndome- Es de vital importancia que primero sepas que es lo que ella quiere ¿qué te hace pensar que las pociones distinguen entre buenos y malos anhelos?- hizo un pausa esperando mi respuesta pero guardé silencio y le hice señas de que continuara, tenía razón- Dudo que haya querido algo malo pero imagina que lo que quisiera es regresar a la batalla y haber salvado más vidas, si le das el felix felicis podría llevarla a conseguir un giratiempo para regresar y que lo que hiciera cambiara el curso de nuestro presente

-Entiendo lo que dice, Señor y todo parece ir encajando pero ¿Qué hay de los cambios?

-¿Alguna vez has querido algo y a la vez no?- el viejo dio en el clavo y callé- lo que ha causado es como un división. La parte dividida de la señorita Granger hará lo posible por cumplir el anhelo de la poción mientras que la señorita Granger hará lo posible por que eso no ocurra. Ahora bien, muchacho, escúchame con atención, es imperioso que no solo averigües cual es el anhelo sino que también identifiques cuando te habla la división o cuando te habla la señorita Granger- yo asentí. Y solté un suspiro, nunca me imaginé que algo así pudiera pasar.

-Necesitaré aparecer y desaparecer del castillo- le dije

-Ya lo había imaginado- dijo sonriendo- toma el broche de siempre, yo le haré saber a Minerva- Yo asentí y lo tomé. Aunque no soy muy de usar joyería, ese broche siempre me había gustado. Era de color plateado y su forma era la de una serpiente que justo tomaba la posición de una letra S, además tenía por ojos un par de pequeñas esmeraldas y media como 3cm.

-Antes de que lo uses y te vayas Severus- dijo cuando estaba por irme- quería decirte que me alegra ver que por fin te has quitado la levita- abrí los ojos un poco ¿Qué? Luego me miré el torso y contuve las ganas de soltar un gruñido y asentí haciendo una reverencia al salir de oficina.

Empecé a caminar en dirección a mi despecho. Por haber ayudado a la estúpida de Granger había olvidado terminar de vestirme, noté que algunos estudiantes se me quedaban viendo pero al mirarlos salían corriendo. Sonreí. Volviendo al problema que tengo durmiendo en mi cama, arrugué el entrecejo, si hubiera utilizado el Mobilicorpus en lugar de ponerme de cuidadoso, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Miré el broche en mi mano y me sentí como un idiota, era tanta la costumbre de no poder aparecerme que a pesar de poder hacerlo ahora, ahí estaba caminando.

Busqué un corredor vacío para poder aparecerme en mi habitación. No me tomó mucho trabajo pues la mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores estaba en el gran comedor desayunando.

****  
Pov Hermione

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y empecé a buscar algo que ponerme entre la ropa de mi profesor. Mi cabello mojado dejaba gotas por toda la alfombra. Tomé una camisa blanca de botones, justo como la que él llevaba y me quité la toalla. Abotoné la camisa dejando los primeros dos abiertos y me puse la toalla en la cabeza y empecé a secarme el cabello.

-¿Tiene hambre, Granger?- me fui de espalda del susto,con todo y toalla cubriéndome la cabeza ¿Cómo había entrado? No lo escuché. Me quité la toalla de la cabeza y lo miré. Él se había cruzado de brazos- Sigo esperando.

-Yo, emm, sí, profesor.- me puse en pie

-Está bien- lo vi agitar su varita- En unos minutos un elfo domestico de la cocina nos traerá algo. Mientras tanto me gustaría que habláramos de su diario de observaciones.- Yo asentí

-¿Lo leyó todo, profesor?- él negó con la cabeza

-Bien, en pocas palabras- empecé a decir mientras caminaba a la salita junto a donde él estaba.- la poción no recobró el color normal nunca, lo olores nuevos se mantuvieron y la consistencia se puso un poco más espesa.

-Sobre lo olores, Granger- yo asentí, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a preguntarme sobre los dos nuevos- Los nuevos olores ¿Cómo sabe que están relacionados y a la vez no sabe por qué aparecieron?

-Es simple, cuando el de manzana verde apareció también lo hizo el de canela, pero la primera vez no pude identificarla- mentí a medias, él no podía saberlo, nadie puede.

-No me convence del todo, Granger- me dijo y tragué en seco- lo único que se me ocurre para saber si miente es usar legerement- me crucé de brazos- no lo haré, no se preocupe. Pero no me mienta, entre más honesta sea conmigo, más rápido se recuperará- Él tenía razón pero esa era un verdad que él no necesitaba.

-No miento, profesor, tengo muy claro lo que puede pasar si no solucionamos esto pronto-El desayuno llegó y nos sentamos a comer en silencio. Me sentía un poco incomoda con lo que llevaba puesto, no tenía ni siquiera ropa interior. Sentí mis mejillas arder, si hubiera llegado solo unos segundos antes... Pero ¿Cómo fue que llegó?- Sabe, Profesor- Empecé a decir nuevamente buscando tentar mi suerte- Sé que es su habitación pero tal vez quisiera tocar la puerta la próxima vez que entre- lo vi hacer una mueca- Pude haberme encontrado sin ropa ¿Sabe?- lo vi tragar y mirar para otra parte.

-Lo tendré presente, Granger- me dijo sin emoción alguna. Acabamos de desayunar y con un movimiento de varita él hizo desaparecer los platos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, profesor? ¿Qué le dijo la profesora Mcgonagall?- le pregunté una vez no pusimos de pie.

-Ella dijo que solo debía preocuparme por ayudarla- yo sonreí, eso significaba que había creído la historia y me sentí aliviada.- Con respecto a lo que haremos- hizo una pausa- hablé con Dumbledore- yo abrí los ojos

-Y ¿qué le dijo?- pregunté. Él se pasó las manos por la cara y se llevó el cabello para atrás en señal de cansancio. Él empezó a explicarme lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, al igual que él, no conocía la historia detrás del felix felicis. Escuché con atención tratando de atar los cabos. -¿Entonces lo que debo hacer es tomar un felix felcis para conseguir que ocurra lo que deseo y recuperarme?- pregunté y lo vi sonreír o algo así, era más bien como una mueca de burla.

-Me temo que no, además hay algo que usted no sabe, su caso y el de Zygmunt son diferentes, usted se encuentra dividida.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- dije con los ojos bien abiertos. Nunca había escuchado nada igual, las pociones cambiando, ¿yo divivida? Tragué en seco y un miedo absurdo y casi infundado me inundó y tuve que sentarme.

****  
-¿Crees que es lo correcto, Albus?- preguntó Minerva al retrato de Albus

-Él no se ha dado cuenta aun- respondió- Creo que en realidad no quiere darse cuenta, pero lo que le ha sucedido a la señorita Granger puede ayudarlo, ayudarlos a los dos de hecho.

-¿Y si no logra darse cuenta? ¿Y si es muy tarde para cuando lo descubra?

-Es un riesgo que debemos tomar, Minerva- dijo con un suspiro- Él único que puede ayudarla es él y la única que puede ayudarlo es ella.

-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado, Albus? Severus y Hermione enamorados. Después de todo lo que él la ha hecho pasar.

-Después de todo lo que él ha pasado- agregó Albus.- Después de todo lo que han pasado

-No deberían tenerlo tan dificil- Dijo Minerva poniendo se una mano en la mejilla en señal de preocupación


End file.
